Fairytail - Tesla's Heart
by Keri-Jen
Summary: The Goddess of Death is reborn, hunting, seeking revenge of her descendant who carries her daughter's stone in her chest, as well as 3 others that were spread out across the land of Fiore. With these stones she can wipe out the planet and return her status as Goddess of Life, the restart of life as they know it. Will Fairytail stop her? Will someone have to be sacrificed!


**Hey everyone, this is a new story I've been writing. I hope you all enjoy it. I've called it Tesla's Heart but the title may change later on if I find something else that suits it better. Or if you have any ideas, please give me a message. This is not the first chapter, this is an introduction- a background on the story before you actually read about our fairytail stars. In case you wonder, this story will still lead from the ending of Fairytail. Think of this as their 100 year quest. We've had the story about Natsu and Zeref, let's have something a bit more about the writer of Fairytail, Lucy. She is my favourite character and I feel like she doesn't get as much credit for the things she does (my opinion) you may have your own thoughts about characters and that's perfectly fine. If you have any suggestions that you think may be good to include please drop me a message. I do this a hobby and not as a job, so chapters will be updated whenever I have time and not on a regularly basis- apologies. Now I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Keri Jen! 3**

* * *

Fairytail

Tesla's Heart

* * *

Introduction

Italic - Past  
Normal - Present Time.

 _Once there was an incredible being, a Goddess with extraordinary gifts of creating life and giving that life personalities and unique traits. Her name was Allana, with beautiful long blonde hair and the purest of white skin. Her eyes were golden and her lips were a sweet pink that matched her loving heart._

 _The Goddess created human beings to populate the planet she lived on, to use them to continue the growth of nature and life itself. The humans reproduced and a new generation began which left Allana feel like her purpose was gone. She would watch as the humans would give birth to an infant, a delicate thing that would cry and wail for its mother. Allana wanted this for herself, but knowing that she could not reproduce the way humans did, she attempted to pull out characteristics from herself and nurse them as children of her own. Her first child as it were, was a male who was incredible strong and had enough energy to do everything the humans could but for a lifetime without stopping. His name was Radar, and he was known as Allana's strength, her power as it were._

 _Allana loved her son Radar, put that wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger to be a mother. The humans were amazed when she created another child from her soul, the one that affected her mind. Gladis, a female with blue hair and matching moonlight eyes. Gladis was cunning and controlling, her mind was corrupted by manipulation, which she was able to use on the humans to do her bidding for her. Allana was disappointed in this child she created and quickly casted her away to dark side of the planet before creating another male. Pyre was her second son, third from her soul. Green shaggy hair and dark eyes of misery, he was opposite to his previous siblings, Pyre stayed away from the humans, almost terrified by them after knowing a truth of their future. He was able to cast time holes that allowed you to go forward or back in time, not that he needed it, Pyre was able to look a human being and see their whole future right to the end. Due to this, Pyre remained hidden in a cave, refusing to leave. This weakened Allana greatly, another child she created who wasn't like what she wanted._

 _For a few years, Allana watched the humans worship her first son Radar as he helped them with building their land up, but as he spent so much time with the humans, she felt very excluded. The love for her son hurt so much that she decided to rip it out from her body and use that as her final creation. Her daughter, Tesla was then made. Now that Allana had no love in her heart, she grew dark but still adored her child Tesla as she craved her mother's attention and kept her bound to her love. But as Tesla grew older, her love was divided by her mother and a human being named Kaine. She had fell in love with this man, a hard worker who lived in the small village that Radar had helped to build. Allana grew hatrid for the humans, after one had taken the only child who had ever given love to her in return. She destroyed the village, burning it all down to the ground and capturing those to torture them._

 _Tesla and her partner had escaped with a few other humans to the dark side of the planet where Tesla met her sister Gladis. Gladis had been hiding out for all these years waiting for her mother to call her back, but it never happened. Tesla, using her power of love was able to restore Gladis' happiness with a new purpose in life. To find love and continue to live on._

 _Gladis stayed with Tesla and the humans, honouring to protect her sister and her family. This was when Tesla became pregnant with a child of her own and 9 months later, Tesla gave birth to a beautiful golden haired baby girl. Meanwhile Allana had destroyed the human village, killing her own son Radar who attempted to protect them. She ripped out his heart and crushed it, revealing a yellow stone. The stone was then embedded back inside the Goddess, but it could never be fused back into her after she had extracted it from the first place._

 _Allana then made her way to her other son, Pyre who told her that her future didn't look bright and that love would always win a war. She demanded to know Tesla's whereabouts which Pyre told her, explaining that Tesla is weak due to the birth of her daughter. Allana outraged that Tesla was able to give birth, charged to the dark side of the planet to kill the rest of the humans and the child, with Pyre who was forced by his will._

 _Allana slaughtered all the humans and Gladis who was trying to protect Kaine while Tesla and her baby ran off to safety. Kaine was killed and Gladis was crushed by her mother and another stone was revealed. A blue stone, known as the mind stone. Using Pyre to locate Tesla's whereabouts Allana set off once more, but before she could, Pyre ran off and killed himself to stop her using him, leaving a green time stone behind. This was lost to Allana and the stone was never found._

 _For many years, on her own Allana searched for her daughter and granddaughter. By this point the humans made weapons of their own to protect Tesla, feeling as she was their leader._

 _One year, Tesla's child Hope came out of hiding. Wanting to give her grandmother peace. Allana, who no longer looked bright and innocent came to her, drenched in darkness. Her once blonde hair had turned to black and her skin had morphed to grey. When she looked at Hope, she once saw herself- a young beautiful blonde lady with golden eyes and creamy skin. It brought her more hatred and jealousy into her soul and using all the magic she had, she aimed at the child and blasted her to death. But Hope remained unharmed. Tesla realized that her child was born out of love and that was the strongest magic- One magic. To destroy the darkness once and for all, Tesla killed herself, transforming into a red stone and fused it into Hope's chest, to amplify her love and make her stronger. Hope destroyed Allana and the two stones she had collected were scattered along with Allana who had transformed into the life stone. All her magic drifted into the air and this is what caused Ethernano._

 _Hope became protector of the humans until Ethernano was absorbed by a selected few, creating wizards who sworn to help Hope bring peace to the world and protect her own child…Anna. The love stone that was once Tesla was passed down generations, till finally leading up to a particular heart. Lucy Heartfilia._

In the deeps of Shadow Island, miners worked in the dark caves, clamping their axes into the wall in search for gold for their king. One man, sweating from exhaustion, placed his tool to the ground and sat against the wall panting. His breath was shallow and his head pounded. He looked down to his mucky black hands, the dirt and soot from the caves; and slowly rubbed them onto his ripped bottoms, weakly whimpering to himself. The other miners ignored him, their arms forcing them to keep hitting the inside of the cave for any gold that could be revealed. But nothing was seen.

"Hurry up Arnie, we aint got all day to rest you know?" one of the miner piped up, as he stared down at the sulking man. "We got to get the rest of this gold"

Arnie sighed deeply, lifting himself up from the dusty ground and held up his axe. With a mighty swing, he hit the wall and stepped back, hearing it crack and shudder. The walls began to shake violently, like an earthquake was erupting. His legs wobbled and his axe fell from his hand as he rested against one of the walls, closing his eyes awaiting for the cave to collapse. The rest of the miners scattered, leaving their axes and darting to safety, leaving Arnie to die.

He pinched his nose and clenched his eyes shut, feeling the cave around him fall and crumble on the ground. Dust exploded and all light vanished making Arnie believe he was buried alive. He opened his eyes, relief flooding him as he stood around crumbled walls that the miners had been smashing through. His heart pounded quickly, his eyes searching for a way out, when he suddenly noticed a glowing blue light. It looked like it was stuck in the wall of the cave, but also in arms' reach of him. As he stared at it, he felt overwhelmed, a power coming from the stone. He reached out and clawed at it, pulling it from it away from the walls' grasp and holding it in the palm of his hand. The stone glowed blue, a flash of light blinding him, knocking it back against the wall and causing him to hit his head hard. Black out.

* * *

 **In case anyone is confused.**

 **Allana is Goddess of Life, unable to have children, she pulls characteristics- like pieces of herself out to create 4 children.**

 **Radar is strength, power...  
** **Gladis is mind, control...  
Pyre is time, transportation...  
Tesla is love...**

 **Allana eventually hates humans and tries to kill everyone, including her children. Jealously grows inside her and even more so when Tesla has a child of her own. The child's name is Hope. Hope adopts the name Heartfilia and the whole saga is revealed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! First chapter is up shortly!**

 **Keri Jen x**


End file.
